<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legolas och Disa by Selenelin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842037">Legolas och Disa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenelin/pseuds/Selenelin'>Selenelin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, F/M, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanfiction, Magic, Mary Sue, Middle Earth, Rohan, Romance, Tenth Walker, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenelin/pseuds/Selenelin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Den här korta berättelsen är tänkt som ett lyckligt slut på en annan fanfiction jag läste för längesedan..<br/>Jag minns att jag blev så besviken eftersom berättelsen slutade olyckligt utan att få ett ordentligt slut, tyckte jag! xD Min berättelse tar alltså vid där den föregående slutade och jag väver ihop det lite fint.. Den är lite väl, ja... avgör själva.. men den måste ut.. Haha!<br/>"Legolas och Disa" är mitt egenkomponerade slut på en serie som finns i två delar. Den första heter "A Stranger in the Woods" och som har fortsättningen "A Friend Among Enemies" som båda kan läsas på Fanfiction.net Minns att jag gillade dem! Det var på den tiden jag var inne på Legolas &lt;3 De kallar det en "Mary-sue"...<br/>Katherine heter här i mitt alldeles egna slut Disa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf &amp; Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legolas och Disa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/665617">"A stranger in the Woods" and " A Friend Among Enemies" at Fanfiction.net</a> by katiesue.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legolas stod kvar och såg efter Disa när hon gick nedför trapporna. Hon hade sagt ”adjö Legolas” men samtidigt sett otröstligt ledsen ut. Hade han sårat henne? Varför slutade det alltid på det här viset? Igen. Som så många gånger förr övergick deras diskussioner i hetsiga bråk. Han hade försökt be henne tala om vad som hänt henne i hennes hemvärld men hon hade avvisat hans försök till att förstå henne. Legolas såg efter plasten hon försvunnit på och tänkte febrilt. Han ville inte att hon skulle gå sin väg. Hade hon menat allvar med sitt adjö? Tänkte hon försvinna igen? Han kunde inte lika gärna gå efter henne nu. Han hade tvingat tillbaka sina känslor när de pratat, men hans hjärta hade slagit så hårt hela tiden. Och nu när han var ensam bultade hjärtslagen som ett öronbedövande dån inom honom. </p><p>Han vände sig om och såg upp mot natthimmelen. Det var mulet och inga stjärnor trängde igenom molnen. ”Ingen tröst där uppifrån denna natt” sa han lågt för sig själv. Han såg ut i mörkret och försökte se någonting han kunde fokusera på. Men den här natten hade inletts ovanligt mörkt. Han suckade för sig själv. Disa hade sagt att Gondor skulle kalla på hjälp. Självklart visste hon det. Hon hade vetat om allt som skulle hända dem ända från början. I Helms klyfta hade de segrat men samtidigt hade hundratals män mist sina liv i slaget. Haldir hade varit en av dem. Aragorn hade sett orchen höja sitt blad mot honom bakifrån men innan han hunnit fram hade Haldir blivit huggen i ryggen och fallit ned på sina knän i marken. När Aragorn slutligen nått fram till honom drog Haldir sitt sista andetag och var borta. Legolas önskade att han hade varit där och räddat honom. Efter slaget vid Helms klyfta fick han ansvaret över de fallna alvernas begravningar. Haldirs grav hade han själv sett till att uträtta. Legolas såg nu ned mot marken. Haldir borde ha varit vid liv. Hans död var ett sådant slöseri. Men som Disa sagt, han hade nog ändå inte kunnat rädda honom. Han var dock stolt över att Lord Elrond sent alverna dit och han kände sig inte längre övergiven av sitt folk, de hade slutligen kommit och slagits på männens sida. </p><p>Med vad var det för mening med att hon visste allt men inte kunde göra något åt det? Tanken brände till. Varför hade hon kommit hit? Dolde hon sanningen? Vad var det egentligen som Galadriel hade sagt henne i Lothlórien? Hon hade ändrats till utseendet under hennes första natt i skogen. På morgonen hade hans hjärta slagit ett extra slag när han såg henne och han hade inte kunnat se bort ifrån henne under hela frukosten. Hon hade fått så långt hår och det hade blivit ljusare. Hennes hud hade fått en sådan lyster och hon hade sett elv-lik ut. Men det kunde inte vara möjligt? Hon var ju människa? Han tänkte tillbaka på gången då han råkat se henne bada i forsen i Fangornskogen, han rodnade fortfarande vid minnet, han hade noterat under den korta sekunden han skådat henne hur hon.. inte.. inte hade haft någon kroppsbehåring.. ”Åh herre” sa han nu högt för sig själv. Men det kanske var så hon var skapt? Eller vänta nu? När de hade.. hur säger man? han grubblade och tänkte tillbaka på dem två för tre veckor sedan när de hade, inne på hennes rum, hade.. hade.. nej han kan inte ens tänka på det utan att det blev jobbigt. Eldar, mitt hjärta orkar snart inte slå så här snabbt! tänkte han. Hon hade varit helt utan kroppsbehåring. Ett typiskt drag hos alver.<br/>
Legolas tog sig för ansiktet, rynkade pannan och andades ut i förvirring. ”Vad är det som händer?!”</p><p>Disa gick ned för trapporna. Hon skakade kraftigt i hela kroppen och benen blev stela som trädstammar av adrenalinet som forsade igenom henne. Hade hon sagt något förhastat? Definitivt. Hon hade sagt adjö till Legolas. LEGOLAS. Av alla gånger hon faktiskt borde ha ansträngt sig och inte gett upp så lätt. Hon stannade och luktade sig mot en vägg nedanför trappan. Hon höll sig för magen med ena handen och den andra över munnen. Det gjorde så ont. Hon kunde inte hejda tårarna som nu strilade nedför hennes kinder. Men hon ville inte stanna här där hon kunde bli sedd av någon. Det sista hon ville var att Gimli skulle komma förbi och se henne i det här tillståndet. Han skulle definitivt berätta för alla om det dramatiska som måste ha skett på taken.</p><p>Hon försökte hålla tillbaka hulkningarna som ville upp. Hon höll andan. Jag måste till mitt rum nu! Hon tvingade sig själv vidare och försökte se korridoren framför sig genom sina tårar. Hon gick tillbaka på igenkänning, samma sett som hon tagit sig upp till taket. Hon tvingades att fokusera och hon kände sig som en robot. En robot med flip-flops. Vad fan skulle hon ta dem på sig? De hörs på långa vägar! Hon böjde sig ned och tog av sig dem. Hon började så istället att småspringa mot sitt rum. </p><p>Där, äntligen. Hennes rum. Hon hade lyckats hålla hulkningarna borta men snyftade och snoret rann. Hon torkade sig mot ärmarna på sin nya klänning. Hon öppnade dörren ljudligt i sina skakningar då hon ryckte ned handtaget. Hon svängde upp dörren och stängde den fort bakom sig. Denna gång noga med att göra det tyst. Hon stod sen bara i mörkret. Hon såg ut i mörkret och ryste till. Nu släppte hon äntligen all gråt fri och började obehindrat hulka och snyfta. Hon hade valt att komma tillbaka till Midgård eftersom att hon trott det var hennes hem nu. Men var det så? Hade hon verkligen sin framtid här? Hon hade velat säga till Legolas att hon älskade honom. Men hans beteende mot henne gjorde henne osäker och hon hade inte vågat säga det. Hon snyftade för sig själv ”neehej.. huh.. faa..n”. Om det här inte var kärlek då visste hon inte vad det var.<br/>
Hon sjönk ned på golvet. Hon var så varm och svettig av alla känslor. Golvet var kallt och hon suckade, det gjorde ont mot hennes händer och fötter. Smärtan var skön. Som bedövad krängde hon av sig sin klänning och slängde iväg den. Disa kände det kalla golvet mot hennes kropp och kände att det var det hon förtjänade. Smärta och mörker. Hon låg kvar på golvet och kände en ny våg av tårar komma och lät de flöda ur hennes ögon. </p><p>På golvet kröp kylan och mörkret över hennes kropp och hon slutade till slut att gråta. Det var så bedövade kallt. Men hon orkade inte ta sig upp därifrån utan hon låg kvar och stängde sina ögonlock. Som så många gånger förr tänkte hon sova men den här gången var det med en önskan om att fly verkligheten. Eller ville hon det? Fly från henne själv och det hon upplevt här? Hon tänkte på Legolas då han burit henne ned för berget i resans början. Hans varma bröstkorg som hon sovit mot i flera timmar. Hur han utan ansträngning burit henne. ”Legolas…” viskade hon tyst. Hon föll sen i orolig sömn. </p><p> </p><p>Disa vaknade på golvet några timmar senare. Hon kände sig helt tom i huvudet och ansiktet var stelt. Kroppen var så nedkyld att hon knappt orkade lyfta sig själv upp. Men hon visste att hon var tvungen att gå och lägga sig på sängen och värma upp sig själv. Men först behövde hon tända en eld för att värma upp rummet. Medans hon ställde sig upp spelades scenen med Legolas upp för henne igen och den lilla återhämtning som hon fått var som bortblåst. Varför slutade det alltid med att dem bråkade med varandra? Hon tände ett ljus och såg sig omkring. Rummet var som när hon lämnat det med hennes väskor halvt ouppackade längs sänggaveln och klänningen som hon nyligen kastat iväg och som nu låg i en hög på golvet.<br/>
Undrar varför ingen hade stött på henne när hon gjorde sin väg mot rummet? Hade det inte känts ovanligt tomt och öde? Hon tänkte att det berodde på att hennes hjärna just då tömts på allt innehåll och att det säkert bara var så hon upplevt det. Hon bestämde sig för att hennes omdöme inte var det bästa just nu.<br/>
Hon letade efter något att tända brasan med och skulle just dra blecken mot varandra när hon hörde en dov smäll följt att något som lät som... skratt? Det hade varit längesen hon hört det. En smäll till. Vad händer? Hon gick tillbaka till sin klänning och tog upp den och drog den över huvudet ”öööhöhö så kall” stönade hon missnöjt. Det kändes som att hela hon var ett isblock. Men hon ville se ut genom dörren och lokalisera ljudet, vad kunde vara i görningen? Hon öppnade försiktigt dörren och möttes av ett avlägset sorl, det lät som att folk samlats i den stora salen. Hon tänkte på vad som händer i filmerna efter det att slaget vid Helms klyfta är över och Isengard besegrat. Är det nu som den stora festen är kanske? Då när Eowyn räcker Aragorn ett krus med öl? Det måste vara det! Hon överraskade sig själv med att komma på sig själv med att le då hon tänkte på Legolas och Gimlis dryckeslek, en som Gimli skulle förlora så hårt i! Det hade hon gott velat se! Men hur skulle hon göra nu när de bråkat? Hon önskar att hon aldrig sagt de sista orden för de stämde inte! Men han var så kall mot henne… </p><p>Hon hade mött Legolas uppe på taket. Hade han redan druckit och var full? Kunde han ens bli full? Kanske inte än, tänkte hon. Efter deras bråk gick han säkert tillbaka till festen som hon totalt hade missat skulle äga rum, och det var inte förrän senare han skulle stå på taket igen och spana ut över landskapet med Aragorn och känna Saurons närvaro. Nu var ju festen helt klart fortfarande igång. Synd, hon hade velat vara med från början men istället hade hon sökt skydd inne på sitt rum.</p><p>Hon gick in igen i rummet och letade efter ett par bättre skor än sina flip-flops, som hon uppenbarligen slängt tvärs över rummet då hon kommit tillbaka förut. ”De duger ändå inte för fest” sa hon högt för sig själv. Vad skulle hon ta? Hon öppnade en garderob och hoppades att tjänstefolket lagt dit skor. Bingo! Dock i det enklare slaget. ”Men de här tofflorna duger, bara de inte låter som att jag ska gå till stranden” fnös hon till. Hade de här människorna någonsin badat på en strand? Förmodligen bara i sjöar och… floder… Hon rodnade när hon tänkte på badet hon tagit i Fangorn.</p><p>Hon gick mot dörren och kom med ens på att det var en nattklänning hon hade på sig! Det gick ju inte! Hon gick till garderoben igen och kollade med stigande nervositet efter en klänning, hon ville inte missa den här kvällen. Det hängde en brun klänning där. Typisk Rohan stil tänkte hon. Hon slängde på sig den istället och gick fram till spegeln. Hon såg på sig själv och noterade att hon hade förändrats så mycket från sitt forna jag. Under de veckorna hon varit i sin gamla värld hade utvecklingen stannat upp, men hade inte heller hunnit gå tillbaka. Hon hade lagt halsbandet med flaskan med den magiska vätskan i inuti toalettbordets låda. Om hon drack det skulle hon bli en alv med en gång. Men vätskan hade varit för en farlig situation då hon snabbt skulle behöva en alvs styrka. Ikväll skulle inget hända, men hon visste att hon skulle behöva berätta för Legolas om vad som händer med henne. Hon borstade igenom håret och förde det bakom öronen och då såg hon vad som hänt med hennes öron. De hade inte varit så här spetsiga förut? Oj, hon förvandlades verkligen. Men öronen hade än så länge bara ytterst lite rest på sig, och var förmodligen inte märkbart för någon annan än henne själv. ”Det faktum att jag hör vad som händer i stora salen härifrån är bara ett ytterligare bevis på att jag erhåller hörseln hos en alv nu”. Hon visste att flaskan låg i lådan men öppnade den inte. Hon skulle inte ta det nu. Hon ville prata med Legolas, berätta för honom vad som hänt och vad som skulle hända, vem hon var... den enda dottern till Lady Galadriels syster. Hon var egentligen av en fin börd men hade vuxit upp utan Lothlóriens överdåd och lyx. Hon hade vuxit upp som en helt vanlig människa. Om han fick veta det... Istället vände hon om och klev mot dörren. Hon hejdade sig på handtaget, var det här en bra idé? Kanske hon bara borde sova istället? Nej. Det var nu eller aldrig. Hon öppnade dörren och klev ut, hjärtat slog och hon började gå mot den stora salen. Runt hörnet kom en man och kvinna tätt omslingrade och skrattade åt något tillsammans och stannade upp för att kyssas. Det var märkbart fulla och kvinnan vände sig om mot en dörr och drog med sig mannen dit in. Det var sannerligen en sådan fest tänkte Disa. Hoppas den inte är över än!</p><p> </p><p>Legolas hade stått kvar på taken en stund för att lugna ned sig. Disa… Som han åtrådde henne. Men hon hade sårat honom med sitt plötsliga försvinnande för tre veckor sedan. Han gav upp tänkandet och begav sig tillbaka till festen som börjat komma igång. Där skulle han säkert kunna komma bort från verkligheten ett tag. Himlen hade sett ut att börja klarna igen och några stjärnor hade tittat fram och han skulle kunna gå ut igen senare för att se på dem och fortsätta sitt grubbleri. </p><p>Det var fyra timmar sedan, och han hade sedan dess slutit upp tillsammans med Gimli som ja, bokstavligen skelade mer för var klunk han tog. Han hade även försökt mingla runt bland folk. Vissa hade varit pratglada men uppenbarligen påverkade av den där drycken de alla hinkade i sig. Han var säker på att de flesta annars skulle ha undvikit honom men många kollade istället nyfiket på honom hela kvällen, särskilt unga damer gav honom ett extra ögonkast. Han blev mer och mer irriterad över det eftersom att det liknande de flesta andra fester han närvarat vid under sitt liv hemma i Mörkmården. Intresserade blickar och plågsamt pinsamma danser med älvor som ville fånga hans intresse. För det mesta brukade han därför hålla sig till sitt grabbgäng och dricka vin i en hörna någonstans. Han fnissade till lite och skakade på huvudet. Ikväll var hans grabbgäng utbytt mot en dvärg som hette Gimli. </p><p>Han slängde ett öga på Merry och Pippin som roade Rohan-folket med sin lustiga sång och dans uppe på ett bord. De stampade kraftigt med fötterna och hoppade runt och avslutade någon slags sång, de drog i till slutklämmen ”… That one from green dragon!” Alla hurrade och klappade händerna åt tilltaget och han kunde inte låta bli att erkänna att hoberna faktiskt hade varit charmerande roliga alltsedan de suttit på en mur i Isengard och rökt sin tobak. De hade välkomnat dem efter slaget vid Helms klyfta och glatt sagt ”välkomna... till ISENGARD!” Legolas vänder sig om mot Gimli och Eomer som räcker honom ett krus och ett till Gimli. ”Så det är en dryckeslek?” frågar han varpå Gimli svarar mycket krigiskt att ”siste man som står vinner!” och skrattar mycket vinnarlystet. Legolas tar en skeptisk klunk på sin mjöd. </p><p> </p><p>Disa steg in i den stora salen och möttes av det höga sorlet och värmen från alla människor som firade segern efter Helms klyfta. Trots den goda stämningen i salen var det enda, eller snarare den enda hon hade i tankarna var Legolas. Disa började gå runt bland människorna och borden och det var helt uppenbart nu att alla var så fulla att ingen märkte ens att hon gick förbi. Vad skönt, tänkte hon för sig själv, då är det ingen som behöver märka min ytterligare förändring ikväll i alla fall. Åh Legolas förlåt, vart är du? Hon blev mer och mer stressad när hon inte kunde se honom. Hon ville bara hålla om honom och luta sig djupt in mot hans bröst. Hon ville berätta allt för honom, berätta om vem hon var och att hon ville… Hon ville… Åh Legolas.</p><p>Hon rundade ett stort sällskap där hon noterade att Merry och Pippin hade slagit sig ned och hivade i sig mjöd. De var märkbart röda om kinderna och glansiga i ögonen. Legolas borde vara här i närheten, eller? </p><p> </p><p>”Då antar jag att det är avgjort?” Sade Legolas och såg på när Gimli föll med ett brak bakåt och blev så liggandes på golvet till åskådarnas nöje. Legolas ställde ned sitt krus och skakade på huvudet. Trots sina 10 krus hade han inte börjat känna mer än en lätt kittling i fingertopparna. Gimli hade däremot tappat känseln mer och mer för varje krus. Han suckade vid åsynen av sin kompanjon där han låg på golvet. Han borde hjälpa honom upp och ta honom till hans rum, men det kunde bra allt ta och vänta ett litet tag till. Han lutade sig mot barbänken och såg ut över borden och alla festande människor från Rohan. Just då passerade ett mycket välbekant, ljust huvud förbi. Disa gick förbi precis framför honom men hon såg inte åt hans håll. Legolas hjärta sjönk ned i fötterna på honom samtidigt som hans puls gick upp i taket. Disa! Skulle han gå efter henne och stoppa henne? Skulle han orka prata med henne så tätt inpå efter bråket? Han såg hur hon stannade och såg sig omkring och placerade håret bakom ena örat samtidigt som hon började vända sig åt hans håll.</p><p> </p><p>Disa stannade och såg sig om. Hon kunde känna hans närvaro definitivt. Men vart var han? Hon ville inte se ut som en förvirrad människa och började pilla med hennes hår och placerade det bakom hennes öra samtidigt som hon vände sig om mot baren. Deras blickar möttes och hon kände hur hans blick slog till inom henne som ett slag i magen. Hon släppte ned sin hand och stod så några ögonblick och bara såg på Legolas.<br/>
Hon sänkte sin blick och kände hur han gjorde detsamma med sina ögon. Försiktigt gick hon fram mot honom och stannade framför honom. Hennes hjärta hamrade så hårt och hon började samla sig för att se upp mot honom. Men innan hennes kropp hunnit förbereda sig så lade Legolas sin hand under hennes kind och förde upp hennes ansikte mot hans. Hans hud mot hennes kändes så bra.</p><p>”Legolas?”<br/>
Han såg på henne med ett ansikte som inte sa mycket alls innan han såg hennes högra öra och började stirra väldigt intensivt på det, nu när det var synligt för honom på nära håll. ”Disa… Ditt öra?!” Han tog sin fria hand och drog undan hennes hår bakom hennes vänstra öra och kunde se samma sak där. ”Dina öron har blivit spetsigare? Precis som mina är. Disa vad är det som händer? Vad händer med dig?” Han darrade på rösten när han sa de sista orden.</p><p>Disa såg på Legolas. Om det funnits tvivel inom henne innan sköt hon det ifrån sig. Det var nu eller aldrig. ”Legolas! Förlåt mig för det som jag sa på taket! Jag menade det inte alls, jag vill inte lämna dig! Jag... Jag måste berätta om mig själv! Det är inte som du kan tro-” men hon blev snabbt avbruten av Legolas som försökte hejda henne,<br/>
”Nej nej, förlåt mig Disa…”, men det kunde hon inte gå med på och höjde sin röst ”Nej lyssna på mig först! Jag ber dig. Du gjorde mig så osäker… Du var så kall mot mig… Jag sa det i rent försvar, när det som jag egentligen ville säga aldrig lämnade min mun”. De såg en stund på varandra samtidigt som Legolas smälte vad hon sa. </p><p>”Disa, följ med mig, vi kan gå iväg någon annanstans och prata. Bara vi två. Jag känner att det är mycket vi behöver berätta för varandra”. De orden kändes så bra att höra. Lättat fick hon ur sig ett svagt ”Ja”. Legolas tog henne i handen och ledde henne ut från salen. När de kom mot dörren så tvekade han ett ögonblick. Vart skulle de gå? Vart skulle de få vara ifred en stund? ”Legolas, vi kan gå till mitt rum, det är okej. Du vet, jag har något jag vill visa för dig. Låt inte det som hände förut hindra oss nu, snälla”. </p><p>Legolas kände innerst inne att han helst inte ville gå dit där de nästan hade haft sex tillsammans. Det sved till inom honom. Men om hon behövde gå dit, så kunde han väl offra sig för hennes skull. Men han ångrade bittert hur det hade slutat förra gången. Men han kramade försiktigt hennes hand i samförstånd och Disa gick före dem två. Ingen sade någonting på hela vägen till hennes rum. Hon vände sig aldrig om och såg på honom men han kände hur hennes känslor gick som stormar inom henne, precis som inom han själv. Han såg på Disa och studerade hennes öron en gång till. Det borde inte vara möjligt, men hon ser precis ut som en alv tänkte han för sig själv. Precis just då kramade hon lätt hans hand som om hon hade hört hans tankar. Legolas tappade hakan, vad det än var som skulle förtäljas inatt skulle det bli något ytterst viktigt, det kände han på sig.</p><p>Väl framme vid dörren öppnade Disa den försiktigt och höll upp den för Legolas. Han klev in före henne och blev ståendes innanför dörren.<br/>
”Legolas, slå dig ned på sängen bara… så ska jag berätta för dig.” Men Legolas gjorde inte som hon bad honom om utan tog tag i hennes hand igen. ”Du kände mina tankar?” Han hade ögonbrynen så bekymrat hoptryckta att hon inte kunde låta bli att fnissa till åt det. ”Legolas, jag har länge överlagt inom mig själv hur jag skulle förklara det här. Men snälla slå dig ned först, jag gör i ordning rummet, hon visade med armen till honom att slå sig ned. Det behövde bli ljusare i rummet så hon gick snabbt iväg för att lägga på mer ved i elden som nu nästan hade falnat sedan hon lämnat rummet för en tid sedan. När hon väl gjort det så vände hon sig om och gick snabbt fram till facklorna på väggen och tände dem också. När den sista var tänd vände hon sig om mot Legolas. Hans hår sken så mjukt i lågornas sken just då. Det värkte i Disa själ efter att få känna honom. Men de måste vara ärliga mot varandra nu. De kunde inte gå vidare så här utan att hennes hemlighet blev känd för honom. Hon kunde inte fortsätta så här. </p><p>Hon gick fram till honom och hans ögon lämnade henne inte en sekund när hon slog sig ned på sängen bredvid honom. Hon tog försiktigt fatt om hans händer och höll dem mellan sina egna. ”Legolas, jag vet att det kommer låta otroligt det jag kommer berätta för dig -,” hon såg upp i hans ögon. De så vackert blå ögonen som fängslat hennes så många gånger förr hade en glans just i den här stunden som gjorde henne lugn och samlad.<br/>
”du minns att jag pratade med Galadriel och fick se ned i hennes spegel?” Legolas nickade och lade till ett svagt ”ja?”. </p><p>”Jag fick veta så mycket om mig själv den dagen. Jag har nog mest gått runt i chock men också, tacksamhet, för det jag fick veta om mig själv”. Hon drog ett djupt andetag och Legolas nickade och såg på henne med en aningens sänkt huvud.<br/>
”Anledningen till att jag lämnade er var för att jag ställdes inför ett ultimatum av Galadriel. Ville jag stanna här i Midgård med er skulle jag få en sista chans att säga farväl till min far där hemma och ordna med hans begravning. Eller så kunde jag åka tillbaka för alltid och aldrig komma tillbaka.” Hon såg Legolas i ögonen ”jag åkte för att jag var tvungen att ställa allt till rätta och säga farväl till min far-” hon gjorde en kort paus ”han var aldrig mig riktiga far, det vet jag nu men, han är den enda jag haft”. Hon såg på Legolas och väntade på hans reaktion. Han såg på henne fundersamt och hon visste vad han skulle fråga härnäst. ”Men vem är din riktige far i så fall? Fick du se det i spegeln?” Disa nickade ”ja, jag både såg i spegeln och fick höra Galadriel själv berätta om vilka mina föräldrar är”. Disa log mot Legolas som satt med hakan nere vid knäna. ”Vad är det?!”<br/>
”Disa ditt hår!” Legolas sträckte ut handen och drog sina fingrar genom hennes hår och höll fram det så att hon kunde se vad som hände. Håret som blivit ljusare och ljusare under en lång tid allra redan, gjorde en ansats till och antog nu en nyans så blond att den liknande guld och diamanter. Disa log för sig själv. Hon såg från sitt hår till Legolas och öppnade sin mun för att äntligen berätta om sig själv. ”Legolas, anledningen till att mitt utseende ändrats sedan jag kom hit är för att jag kommer ifrån den här världen, från din värld.” De såg varandra djupt i ögonen, ”jag är Galadriels systerdotter, hennes enda, och jag är född till den här världen som en alv... precis som du…” Legolas andades ljudligt och kunde knappt tro att det var sant. Eller jo, han hade väl känt det under lång tid egentligen. Hade han inte det? Han höll henne hårt om händerna och väntade på vad hon skulle säga mer.<br/>
”Ju längre jag stannar i den här värden ändras min kropp till den kropp som jag föddes i. Jag återgår till att bli den alv jag föddes till”. Hon lutade sig mot Legolas och hon kände sig lätt snurrig av hela atmosfären de befann sig i. ”Jag valde att komma tillbaka till den här världen för att jag känner mig hemma här mer än jag någonsin känt mig hemma någon annanstans och för att… du finns här... jag skulle aldrig vilja lämna dig igen”. Det sista kom ut som en viskning men Legolas hörde henne väl. </p><p>Legolas satt stilla en stund och lät hennes ord sjunka in. Han lade sina armar kring Disa och lutade sitt huvud mot hennes. Det kändes som ett fyrverkeri inom honom. Hon hade valt att stanna i den värld hon kom ifrån för att det kändes rätt och för att han fanns här. Han fick tårar i ögonen.<br/>
”Disa, jag kan aldrig förlåta mig själv för det jag sa till dig ikväll. Inte nu när jag fått höra din berättelse, men aldrig annars heller. Disa-” Hans röst bröts av när hon såg upp på honom med tårfyllda ögon. Hans egna fylldes med nya tårar och de satt så och fångade varandras tårar med händerna när de föll nedför deras kinder. ”Disa, ditt val att stanna här betyder så mycket för mig. Jag vill aldrig vara utan dig igen.” </p><p>De fällde mer tårar men så kom Disa på att det var mer hon hade att berätta.<br/>
”Legolas? Det var en sak till”. Hon lutade sig bort från honom och ställde sig upp och gick mot byrålådan. Hon drog ut lådan och tog upp flaskan med det magiska innehållet. Hon gick tillbaka men ställde sig den här gången framför Legolas och såg honom i ögonen. ”Innehållet i den här flaskan har en otrolig kraft. Om jag dricker det kommer jag att förvandlas till en alv med en gång. Lady Galadriel sa att jag skulle använda den i ett läge då jag snabbt behövde få min fulla styrka som alv”. Hon svalde och såg hur Legolas reste sig upp och gick fram till henne och lade sina händer kring hennes egna som höll i flaskan.<br/>
”Jag känner mig redo. Jag har redan ändrats så mycket. Du såg mitt hår nyss?” De skrattade försiktigt tillsammans. Jag måste säga vad mitt hjärta vill, viskade hennes inre röst och hon drog in luft för att säga de orden.<br/>
”Legolas jag vill bli den alv jag föddes till”,  hon lutar sig mot Legolas och fortsätter, ”och jag vill leva i den här världen med dig för alltid. Hon lutar sig bort lite och ser honom i ögonen ”För att jag älskar dig”.</p><p>Legolas ler mjukt och ser in i Disas ögon. Han hoppades att hans kärlek för henne syntes i hans ögon, ty han kunde se hennes kärlek och känna den. Han höll om deras händer och sade försiktigt tillbaka ”jag älskar dig med, mitt stjärnljus”.<br/>
Där förlorade de sig i varandras ögon en mycket kort stund innan deras kroppar hann tala, innan tanken blivit till. Deras läppar möttes i en ljuv kyss. Olik den senaste kyssen de förenats i, bar den här kyssen en känsla och musik som spelades upp från djupet av deras själar. De förenades i musiken och kyssen utvecklades för att passa tonerna som spelades upp. Länge stod de så och lyssnade till vad deras själar sade till varandra. Och när deras händer ville utforska den andres själ kom båda på att de stod och höll i flaskan. De bröt kyssen och såg ned på flaskan i deras händer.<br/>
”Du behöver inte dricka den nu, du är allt jag vill ha här och nu”, sa Legolas. Han la en av sina händer om hennes kind och smekte den försiktigt. Hon hade alltid varit vacker i hans ögon, men det var egentligen mer nu när han tänkte efter. Som att hennes anlete innan endast varit en tunn röst av den hon egentligen var och kvinnan han såg nu var den skönaste han sett. Men han skulle aldrig glömma Disa, som hon hade sett ut första gången han såg henne eller när han bar henne ner för Caradhras. Kvinnan han förälskat sig i skulle alltid finnas kvar.<br/>
”Nej, Legolas. Jag vill dricka den nu.”, sa Disa utan att darra på rösten. ”Jag vill det här och jag vill göra det med dig”. Hon såg Legolas i ögonen och flyttade sin ena hand för att hålla om den han hade lagt mot hennes kind. De stod så en stund och bara kände varandras närhet och båda kunde fortfarande förnimma hur deras läppar smekt varandra i eldens varma ljus. Legolas lutade sig in mot hennes öra och han kände hur hon lätt spände sig i sin förväntan över vad han skulle göra. Han log och lutade sin näsrygg mot hennes öra. Han lät den lätt nudda vid hennes öronspets och hon gav ifrån sig ett lätt flämt i sin nya upptäckt över hur känsliga hennes nya öron var. Hon flätade in sin fria hand i hans hår och flämtade till igen när han än en gång smekte henens öra. Hon slöt mellanrummet mellan dem två för att hon ville känna hans kropp mot sin, och flaskan låg tätt mot deras bröst. Han öppnade sin mun och lät ut ett andetag över tippen och Disa gav ifrån sig ett lågt stön. ”Legolas…” Flämtade hon. Han la sin ena hand bakom hennes rygg och de stod sammanflätade så när han talade igen ”Jag kan inte gå med på att du blir till en alv här inne i detta rum, nej, ska du bli till en alv i natt, nu med mig,” han kysste hennes örsnibb långsamt och kände hur hon andades, öppnade sedan sin mun för att tala igen "du ska födas under stjärnorna i min famn. Skulle du vilja det?” Han kände hur hon nickade och lade till ”precis som alverna föddes i alvernas tids början, när de steg ner på jorden?” Legolas lutade sig tillbaka och såg på henne. Han kunde känna hennes hjärta slå hårt mellan dem och hans eget slog om inte än hårdare. Han nickade och hon log försiktigt.</p><p>Hon såg ner på flaskan och drog ur sin hand ur Legolas hår för att hålla upp den. Hon måste säga högt att hon älskade honom en sista gång, innan hon för alltid blev en alv. Tanken på att få spendera evigheten i hans sällskap gjorde henne upprymd och ivrig och innan hon tog hans läppar i en sista kyss som ”halv-alv” viskade hon dem orden igen ”Jag älskar dig Legolas och jag vill spendera alla mina dagar med dig. Ta med mig ut i natt”. På detta bar han upp henne i sin famn och de skrattade båda till och såg varandra i ögonen ”Jag vill spendera alla mina dagar med dig också... Jag älskar dig.” Så kysstes de igen. Legolas spar ingen tid utan gick mot dörren och fick med nöd och näppe upp den med Disas hjälp. </p><p>Han bar henne genom korridoren och började småspringa så otålig som han var på att få förenas med sin älskade under stjärnorna. Hon höll om honom kring nacken och lutade sitt huvud mot hans då och då. De sa ingenting utan fnissade bara medan han tog dem mot utgången. De stötte inte på någon på vägen ut och festen verkade fortfarande vara i gång. Snabbt virvlade händelserna som senare skulle äga rum under natten förbi Disas inre synfält, Palantíren i Merrys händer. Men hon hoppades att hon och Legolas skulle få vara tillsammans innan dess.<br/>
Legolas ställde ner henne försiktigt när de kommit ut och vakterna såg nyfiket på vad som hände. ”Vart ska vi gå?” Frågade han och tog hennes händer i sina. ”Inte här! skrattade hon, vi måste långt bort från allt… Ut på fältet.” Hon tog hans hand och ryckte med honom nerför trapporna bort från Meduseld. Vakterna gav varandra frågande blickar men stod kvar vid dörrarna, ovetandes om vad som var på väg att hända.<br/>
De sprang ned för kullen mot de stora portarna. De var stängda så här dags men med lite prat borde de komma ut, hoppades Disa. Hon fick svårt att springa och drog upp sin kjol med ena handen och skattade. Legolas skrattade hjärtligt han med som han sprang bredvid henne. De kändes så fria och alla känslor bubblade inombords på de två när de kramade om varandras händer. Framme vid portarna stannade de framför vakten med andan i halsen.</p><p>”Vi önskar få gå ut från Edoras ett tag om det skulle gå bra?” Frågade Disa och försökte hålla tillbaka alla känslor och verka vettig framför vakten. Vakten gav dem en lång blick och undrade vad de skulle ut och göra vid den här tiden egentligen? De såg onekligen ut som ett par med sina sammanflätade händer. Han suckade inombords och önskade att han inte hade stått vakt ikväll, men han kunde inte neka dem utträde. Det verkade vara en lugn natt. ”Om ni ser till att komma tillbaka om inte alltför lång tid så står jag nog fortfarande vakt och så blir jag densamme att släppa in er igen” sade han och hoppades på att inget skulle hända under tiden de var ute.<br/>
”Vi ska se till att komma tillbaka och var inte orolig, vi kan försvara oss i mörkret, inte sant?” sa Legolas och såg på Disa som log stort mot honom. ”Nåväl, se till att ni inte råkar ut för något där ute, ondskan finns där ute även fast vi inte alltid ser den” sade vakten och öppnade porten för paret. De smet snabbt förbi och försvann ut i mörkret. Vakten såg efter dem tills de försvunnit ut i mörkret innan han återigen förseglade porten.</p><p>Väl ute tog de tag i varandras händer igen och sprang vidare. De kände båda två att de ville iväg från ljuset från Edoras och endast möta ljuset från natthimlen. De såg upp mot himlen och såg att där lyste tusentals stjärnor som bara väntade på att få skåda dem nere på jorden i natt. De blinkade och sken lite starkare när de kände de ungas förälskelse och i förväntan gnistrade de till inför vad de unga skulle ta sig för under deras sken. </p><p>De saktade ner efter en stunds springande och vände sig om och upptäckte att Edoras bara var en liten ljusfläck, upphöjd över den mörka jorden. Allt kändes helt plötsligt lugnt och Disa märkte att hon inte blivit så andfådd som hon borde ha blivit efter att ha sprungit en sådan lång sträcka. Legolas avbröt hennes funderingar och vände henne om mot sig och lade sina armar om henne. Hon slängde sina armar kring hans hals och la sitt huvud mot hans axel och de höll om varandra hårt. Detta var den sista stunden som Disa skulle tillbringa som människa. Hon hade redan förvandlats så långt att det inte kunde vara mycket kvar i hennes utseende som skulle ändras till hennes nya jag. Det var den sista styrkan hos en alv och hennes odödlighet som var de sista stegen mot att bli en alv för all framtid. De smekte varandra över ryggen och deras fingrar blandades in i håret på varandra och deras läppar hittade än en gång varandra.</p><p>”Mitt älskade stjärnljus...” mumlade Legolas mellan kyssarna. Disa gav bara ifrån sig ett lågt mummel så fångad i ögonblicket som hon var. Till slut drog de sig ifrån varandra och hon lade sin hand över flaskan hon hade kring halsen. Hon började trä flaskan över huvudet och Legolas händer hjälpte till att trä den över hennes huvud och få undan hennes hår.<br/>
”Legolas. Det är dags” sa Disa och tog ett steg bakåt från honom. Äntligen skulle hon få bli den hon var menad att bli. Men Legolas tog tag i hennes hand för att låta sitt hjärta tala till henne en sista gång. ”Disa jag… Jag vill att du ska veta att även om du nu blir en alv för alltid och kommer att kunna stanna här med mig... Så vill jag att du ska veta att den kvinna jag blev kär i kommer alltid att vara mig nära hjärtat och jag kommer alltid minnas dig som du var när vi först träffades… när jag blev kär i dig. Och jag hade älskat dig till dina dagars slut. Jag hade följt dig, meleth nin.” Vid den orden viskade Disa till svar ”Jag vet Legolas, jag vet att du hade följt mig. Meleth nin.”</p><p>Hon backade ifrån Legolas som såg på henne med så mycket kärlek i blicken att det gjorde ont i henne. Hon såg upp mot stjärnorna och öppnade korken till den lilla flaskan. Från flaskan skimrade ett lågt sken i blått, och hon tänkte när hon förde flaskan till sin mun, att det hon hade i sin hand sken som Legolas ögon. När hon tömde innehållet i flaskan slöt hon sina ögon och svalde vätskan långsamt. Den hade ingen särskild smak, den smakade som naturen på något sätt. Friskt och skönt rann den nedför hennes strupe. Innehållet tog slut ganska så snart och hon sträckte fram sin hand mot Legolas som tog den varsamt i sin. Ingen av dem visste vad som skulle hända när hon druckit ur flaskan. De stod så tysta en stund. Först kände hon ingenting och blev förvånad över hur något så avgörande för hennes liv inte märktes på något sätt. Men hon hann inte ens tänkta klart förrän hennes sinne fylldes av en ton i det avlägsna fjärran. Någon spelade musik? Vem var det? Hon kände Legolas hand mycket tydligt i sin egen och om hon kunnat känna hans känslor förr, var det inget jämfört med hur hon kunde känna dem nu. Starkt flödade Legolas känslor till henne och hon kände sig trygg och lugn, omsvept av hans känslor. Hon hoppades att han kände hennes känslor lika tydligt. Båda gav ifrån sig ett häpet ljud när hon plötsligt fick ett svagt ljus i sin hud. De såg på varandra och darrade inför det okända som pågick. </p><p>”Hör du musiken som jag hör?” Frågade hon förvånat. Legolas möttes av en röst som var lik den han alltid hört från Disas läppar, men den här var ännu ljuvare jämfört med den innan, samma röst men med en ny klang i sig. ”Ja, jag hör musiken. När en alv föds läggs dennes musik till i Illuvatars stora orkester. Jag har en melodi som alltid spelar i hans skapelse. Nu har även du din egen.”<br/>
Disa kunde knappast tro att det var sant. Inte hade hon vetat något om en alvs melodi. Att de var ett folk som njöt av att sjunga och musicera var inget nytt för henne, men nu kände hon kopplingen mellan dessa två saker mycket tydligt. Hon slöt sina ögon och lyssnade till musiken och upptäckte att den ändrades när hon tänkte på olika saker. ”Underbart…” Viskade hon tyst och musiken var idel ljusa, ljuva toner som klingade dovt. ”Din musik är underbar” viskade Legolas till henne. </p><p>När hon öppnade sina ögon igen såg hon upp mot Legolas och han var så tydlig i nattens mörker. Nu skulle hon aldrig se mörker på samma sätt igen, det visste hon. Hon lutade sig mot Legolas och hejdade sig precis vid hans mun.<br/>
”Kyss mig Legolas.” Hans namn lät så underbart på hennes tunga och han kände hur hela hans kropp skrek efter hennes. Han slösade inte en sekund innan han slöt sina läppar mot hennes och blev yr av de starka känslorna som uppstod. Paret gnistrade till i en ljuv passion. Hans läppar nöjde sig inte med att endast vidröra Disas den här gången, utan de sökte sig vidare nedför hennes hals. Hans mun rörde sig över den och han lade kyssar som smackade till dovt på hennes delikata hud.<br/>
Disa gav ifrån sig lätta stön och upplevde allt som hon kände som ren magi. Hans läppar mot hennes hud sände rysningar nedför hennes kropp och hon kände att hon ville ha mer. Hon fångade upp hans läppar mot hennes igen och kysste honom denna gång med mer nöd än tidigare. Legolas kände hennes begär och gav efter och de rörde sina kroppar mot varandra. Flämtande gick deras läppar isär och de såg på varandra. Deras blickar, tunga av åtrå, förde dem ihop igen. De sänkte sig ned mot marken och virvlade runt i varandras armar. Legolas lade sig över Disa och stödde sig på sina armbågar. Hennes hår låg långt och glänsande i stjärnornas ljus, utspritt över jorden. </p><p>”Disa…” Han sänkte sig ned för en ytterligare djup, öm kyss. Han höjde sig långsamt igen och log mot henne ”Hur känner du dig?” frågade han samtidigt som hans blick svepte över hennes ansikte. Han tog tag i en av hennes lockar som började i pannan och virade sitt pekfinger kring den långa hårslingan. Disa andades in djupt och såg på Legolas. Hon kände sig… Nöjd? Hel var kanske ett bättre ord? Som hon nu låg där på gräset med Legolas över sig och med musiken i bakgrunden av hennes sinne, var det hela som en dröm. En dröm hon inte ville vakna ur. ”Legolas, det känns som den bästa stunden i mitt liv”. Orden flöt ut i ett svepande andetag och hon tyckte att hennes egen röst var något främmande för henne. Men det var inget som skulle bli ett hinder. Disa log. ”Vill du fortfarande bli min?” Hon kunde inte se honom i ögonen när hon frågade utan kände att hon behövde sänka sin blick och hennes ögonfransar flackade ner framför hennes ögon. Frågan visste hon egentligen redan svaret på, men vågade inte helt tro på det förrän hon hört hans svar igen.<br/>
Legolas svarade lika svepande ”Det vill jag. Jag vill bli din. Jag ger dig min kärlek, du har mitt hjärta.” Varpå han blundade och förseglade orden med en kyss mot hennes panna. Disa flyttade sig för att vrida runt sig själv och för att hamna ovanpå Legolas. Samtidigt som hon gjorde det kysste hon honom mot halsen. Hon såg mot honom med ett leende, hans armar och händer strök över hennes rygg tills dess att de stannade när hon sänkte sig ner igen och sade lugnt mot hans läppar,  ”och du har mitt hjärta, jag är din. All min kärlek är din.” </p><p>Disa kysste Legolas och de virvlade runt på marken en gång till medan deras händer sökte över varandra. Det här var vad deras hjärtan längtat efter och äntligen kunde de ge sig åt varandra. Som de längtat efter att få röra vid varandra. Deras tidigare bråk under kvällen på taken var som ett minne långt tillbaka i tiden, lite suddigt, och med en känsla av overklighet över sig. Nu hade Disa tagit det sista steget för att bli den alv hon föddes till och samma natt förenades hon och Legolas under stjärnorna. Nu var hon och Legolas ett för alltid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>